


Confession

by themistrollsin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Patrick learns a new language so he can confess to Jonathan his feelings without him knowing.  Doesn't take long for Jonathan to pick up on it.





	

Patrick walks into the book store and looks around.  He isn’t even sure where to start.  He wants to learn a language… anything but French.  French would ruin his cover.  Some others would too if he said them around his other teammates.  But he had only planned on saying these things around one person; which is why he couldn’t try French.  He didn’t want him to know.

 

“Can I help you find something?” a blonde woman asks.

 

Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets and nods.  “I want to learn a language.  I’m not looking to speak it fluently or anything, just enough to get by.”  That’s a good excuse, right?

 

“Okay.  Any certain language?”

 

“No.  Not French.  I can learn that from my buddy.”  Which is very true.  He can always ask Jonathan how to speak French.  The man had offered back when they first met when he was around for a conversation between Jonathan and his Mom.  Patrick still has no clue what they had said.  He just remembers Jonathan blushing.

 

“Okay.  Well, follow me.  I’ll take you over to our language area.  There are plenty of options.  Spanish, Italian, German, and plenty of others.  Are you planning on a vacation?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“No, I’m not.  Just something different to do.”  He shrugs.  “Figured it was about time I learned something other than English.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.”  She points to a case.  “This is our language section.  Take a look and see if anything catches your eye.  I’ll come back around to see if you need more help.”

 

“Thank you.”  Patrick starts looking through the rows of books.  He wrinkles his nose.  How is he supposed to choose?  He pulls a book of the shelf.  _Learn German._   German, that could be good.  He flips through the book a little.  It may not be easy, but it’s one that he thinks will be good.

 

******  
  
Jonathan steps onto the plane and makes his way to where he sees Patrick sitting.  He plops down in the empty seat, frowning when Patrick shoves the book he had under his coat.  “What’s with you?” he asks.

 

“Nothing,” Patrick answers.  He shrugs. 

 

“What’s the book?”

 

Patrick sighs.  “Promise not to make fun of me?”

 

“Paddy, come on.”  He raises an eyebrow realizing that Patrick is serious.  “Yeah, I promise.”  He takes the book when Patrick pulls it back out.  “Learn German.”  He looks at the slightly younger man.  “German?”

 

Patrick nods.  “Yeah.  Thought it was time to learn another language.”

 

“You do know I speak French, right?  I would have taught you.”

 

“I know.  You’ve told me before.  But I wanted to try this on my own.”

 

“Okay, I get that.  So tell me something you’ve learned.”

 

Patrick nods.  “Okay.  Um… Ich bin verrückt nach dir.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“I like flying or something like that.” 

 

Jonathan nods.  “Well, it’s a start, right?”  He smiles.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Paddy.  Nothing wrong with learning another language.”

 

“I know.  I just… I can only imagine what people would say.”

 

“Well, I’m not people.  I’m your best friend.”

 

Patrick nods.  “I know.”

 

“Good.  I want to hear more tomorrow.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Jonathan walks out of the hotel bathroom the following morning to find Patrick flipping through his book.  “Getting anywhere with it?” he asks.

 

Patrick looks over.  “German is fucking hard,” he mutters.  “Is French this hard?”

 

Jonathan laughs softly.  “I don’t know.  I grew up speaking French.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Not the first time you’ve told me.”

 

“Ich brauche dich.”

 

Jonathan wrinkles his nose.  “What’s that mean?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

He snorts.  “Of course it does.  Will you go get ready?  Don’t make me go captain on you at the hotel.”

 

Patrick sighs.  “Fuck you.”  He closes his book before crawling off his bed.

 

Jonathan can’t help but notice that he takes the book with him into the bathroom.  Normally he wouldn’t find it strange, but there’s just something different today.  Patrick’s been acting weird lately.  Should he bring it up?  No, that would only make Patrick pull away.  He could at least ask him if he’s okay.  In the years they’ve known each other, Jonathan has learned how far he can push Patrick.

 

Patrick walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  “What time is practice?”

 

“Eleven.  Bus leaves at ten.”  He watches the other man.  “Hey, is everything okay with you?”

 

Patrick looks over at him.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Why?”

 

Jonathan shrugs.  “You’ve just been asking weird lately.  I’m worried about you.”

 

“I’m good, Johnny.  Just have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Okay.  Just know that I’m here if you need to talk.”

 

“I know.  And I appreciate that.”

 

******  
  
Over the next several weeks, Patrick will come up with something new to tell Jonathan in German, only to tell the man it means something different.  He hates lying to him, but he’s too scared of what he would say if he knew the truth.  He’s not sure how long he’ll be able to keep this up, but he’ll continue while he can.

 

Patrick sits down by his locker and looks around the room.  Maybe he should just tell Jonathan.  What could it hurt?  Everything.  It could ruin everything.  And he couldn’t stand losing Jonathan as his friend because he’s an idiot.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Jonathan says as he sits down beside Patrick.

 

Patrick looks over at him.  “I’m fine.”

 

“I didn’t ask if you were.  What’s up, Paddy?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I haven’t gotten my German sentence today.”

 

He shrugs.  “You’ll get it later.  Let’s focus on the game, huh?”

 

“Okay.”  Jonathan watches Patrick stand up and tighten his pads.  “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m good.” 

 

Jonathan doesn’t believe him but drops it for now.  “Then let’s go win a game.”

 

They do win.  And as soon as they’re able to leave, Patrick is the first one out the door.  Jonathan frowns at that.  It’s unusual for him to leave right away.  Maybe it’s time he goes over and talks to him about everything that’s going on.

 

Jonathan rings the bell of Patrick’s condo.  He shoves his hands into his pockets as he waits for him to answer.  When the door opens, he looks up.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Johnny,” Patrick says surprised.  “Hey.” 

 

“I never got my German sentence today.”

 

“Seriously?  You came over here to get some random sentence in a language you don’t know?”

 

“Yep.  So…”

 

“Ich wünschte, ich könnte Sie beenden.”

 

“Hmm…”  Jonathan nods.

 

“Happy now?  Can I…?”

 

“Ich will nicht, dass Sie mich aufzuhören.”

 

Patrick stares at Jonathan.  “What?”

 

“Would it be better in French?  Je ne veux pas vous quitter moi.”  He sees Patrick grip the door tighter.  He always thought he got to him when he spoke French.

 

“Johnny…”

 

“I don’t want you to quit me.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Do you really want to have this conversation in your doorway?  Can I come in?”

 

Patrick steps to the side.  “Sorry, of course.”  He waits for Jonathan to walk in before closing the door.  He gasps when Jonathan turns him around and pushes him against the door.  The other man shoves out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor.  “Johnny…”

 

“I don’t want you to quit me.  Since you started this whole thing you’ve been telling me your feelings.  And I don’t know if I should hate you for not telling me in a way I knew or commend you for learning a language to tell me.”  He reaches up, resting his hand on Patrick’s cheek.

 

“I don’t need you making fun of me.”

 

“I’m not.”  Leaning in, he rests his forehead on the shorter man’s.  “I could never make fun of you for that.”

 

Patrick wets his suddenly dry lips.  “Jonathan… did you figure out that I wasn’t telling you the truth about what the words meant?”

 

“Yes.”  He runs a thumb over Patrick’s lips.  He wants to kiss him, but he won’t just yet.  “You told me something last week and told me that it meant something along the lines of I like flying.  You told me that on the plane the first time.  So I knew something was up.  I wrote down everything you told me in the English version and realized you didn’t tell me the truth.  Then I remembered that my brother took some German.”

 

“Fuck, of course he did.”  Patrick meets Jonathan’s gaze as best as he can with their foreheads together.

 

“I got lucky tonight when you said you wish you could quit me.  David made me learn that because he figured you’d say something like that.”

 

“Johnny…”

 

“But here’s the thing, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you how I feel.”  He pulls back enough to actually meet Patrick’s gaze.  “I fell for you even though I swore to myself I wouldn’t.”  He runs his thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip again.  “Truth is I think I fell for you the first time I met you.”  He can’t take it anymore.  He has to… needs to feel Patrick’s mouth on his.  Leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

 

Patrick is sure he squeaks, but he doesn’t actually care.  Jonathan is kissing him; it’s something that he’s wanted for far too long.  Patrick sets his hands on Jonathan’s hips, fisting at the man’s shirt.  Jonathan slides his free hand up Patrick’s arm and curls it around the back of his neck.

 

“Oh God,” Patrick mutters when Jonathan kisses his way to his neck.  “Please…”  He slides a hand to Jonathan’s lower back and pulls him closer.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

“You.  I want you.  All of you.”  Patrick takes a chance and spins them around so Jonathan is against the door.  He meets Jonathan’s gaze as he slides his hands to the front of the taller man’s jeans.  “Can I?”

 

Jonathan simply nods.  He licks his lips as Patrick undoes his jeans.  Patrick drops to his knees carefully, never breaking his eye contact.  He tugs at the jeans and boxers, pulling them down enough to free Jonathan’s hardening cock. He finally breaks eye contact.  He carefully wraps his fingers around Jonathan’s length.  Jonathan watches Patrick’s every move.  He’s tempted to grab the man’s head and move things along, but he has to be patient.  He gasps when Patrick licks at the tip.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters.

 

Patrick looks up at him as he finally wraps his lips around him.  Jonathan lets his head fall back against the door.  His hips jerk ever so slightly when Patrick hums around him. 

 

“Oh God.”  He licks his lips and looks down at Patrick again.  “That’s it, Paddy.”  He reaches down, tangling his fingers in Patrick’s curls.  “Your mouth is amazing.” 

 

Patrick pulls off to catch his breath.  He strokes Jonathan.  “I want you inside me.”

 

Jonathan pulls him to his feet.  “Come here.”  He kisses the man.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”  Patrick tugs at Jonathan’s shirt.  “I need you, Johnny.” 

 

Jonathan lets Patrick toss his shirt to the side.  “Who am I to say no?”  He grabs Patrick and kisses him hard.  He walks them over to the couch.  He pulls Patrick down on top of him as he sits.

 

Patrick shifts so that he can straddle over his thighs.  Reaching back he grabs hold of his own shirt and pulls it off.  Jonathan slides his hands up Patrick’s chest and back down again.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” he asks.

 

Patrick licks his lips and nods.  “Of course,” he answers.

 

“I’ve dreamed of doing this.  Like this.  Right here.” 

 

Patrick smiles.  “Me too.”  He kisses Jonathan.  “Just like this.”

 

“Do you have lube or something?  Condom?”

 

“I have lotion.”  He kisses the side of Jonathan’s neck.  “No condom.  Don’t want one.  Please?”  He lets his lips linger over Jonathan’s.  “Please, Johnny.  I just want you.”

 

Jonathan looks up at him.  “Okay.”  He pulls him down to kiss him again.  Even if he wanted to, he’s not sure he could have told Patrick no.  But the reality of it is he wants to take him bare.  “Lotion…”

 

Patrick pulls back and reaches over to the side table.  He stands up, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes.  Jonathan takes this opportunity to kick out of his shoes and undress fully.  He pulls Patrick back onto his lap.  Patrick opens the lotion.  Jonathan takes it and pours some in his hand.

 

“How much prep do you need?” he asks.

 

“Just lube me and you.  Please.  I need you.” 

 

Jonathan nods.  He slips his hand behind Patrick and slides a finger into him slowly.  The way Patrick rocks against him makes him want even more.  Patrick cups Jonathan’s face between his hands and kisses him. 

 

“Please,” he mutters.  “Need you.”

 

Jonathan sucks Patrick’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down gently.  He slips his finger from Patrick and coats his own cock with the lotion.  “Are you ready?”

 

Patrick nods.  He lifts up and allows Jonathan to guide himself into him.  He gasps against Jonathan’s mouth.  This isn’t the first time he’s been with a man; there have been a couple that had been bigger than Jonathan.  But it feels completely different because it is Jonathan.

 

Jonathan slides his hands to Patrick’s hips as they both start moving slowly.  “You feel amazing,” Jonathan whispers before biting Patrick’s shoulder gently.

 

Patrick moans.  “Should have told you earlier.”  He looks down at Jonathan and smiles.  “Been dreaming of this moment.”

 

Jonathan smirks and tugs him down to kiss.  “Me too.”  He rests his hands on the sides of Patrick’s neck.  “I just never thought it would happen.”

 

Patrick nods.  “I know.”  He whimpers when Jonathan drops a hand and wraps it around his cock.  “Oh…”  He drops his forehead to Jonathan’s shoulder.  “Oh, Johnny.”

 

Jonathan slides a hand up Patrick’s back and tangles his hand in his curls.  This is so much better than he could have ever imagined.  While his dreams of this were amazing, nothing can compare to the real thing.  Having Patrick rocking on his cock is absolutely breathtaking.  He squeezes Patrick’s cock gently, desperately wanting to feel him completely let go.  He turns his head and kisses the side of Patrick’s neck.  “Let go,” he whispers.

 

Patrick whimpers.  “Johnny…”  It’s whispered again for him to let go.  He moans, unable to hold on any longer.  He cries out as he does let go.  “Johnny…”

 

Jonathan thrusts up one last time before he reaches his own release.  “Oh God, Paddy.”  He kisses the man’s neck again.  He slides his hand down Patrick’s back, resting it on his lower back when they both finally come down from their highs.  He shifts enough to slip from Patrick.

 

“Tell me you’ll stay.”

 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

 

**The End**


End file.
